O Projeto que Não Deve Ser Nomeado
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: Drabbles diversas escritas para o Projeto Que Não deve Ser Nomeado do Fórum 6V
1. O Sexto Estágio

**O SEXTO ESTÁGIO**

**Sirius/Remus  
**

* * *

Remus sempre ouviu as pessoas falarem que quando a morte lhe separa de alguém, você vive intensamente seis estágios dessa perda.

Negação. Raiva. Medo. Culpa. Depressão. Aceitação.

Ele não quis acreditar no primeiro momento, mas precisou ser forte para consolar Harry;

E sentiu raiva do mundo, que sempre conspirava contra ele;

Também teve medo do futuro, de ficar sozinho, então procurou conforto em alguém que pudesse amenizar o seu temor;

Mas nada diminuía a culpa que sentia de si mesmo por não ter feito nada para evitar que a morte levasse _ele;_

Então, finalmente caiu em desespero, dentro de seu próprio mundo, mesmo que buscasse em todos os lugares uma forma para finalmente aceitar... E ser feliz.

Mas a aceitação nunca veio.

Porque no mundo existem mais de seis bilhões de pessoas. Seis bilhões de almas... Mas às vezes você só precisa de uma.

E ele nunca aceitou.

Então, com os olhos cansados, com a mente cansada, com a alma cansada, ele dormiu para eternidade com um sorriso nos lábios.

Porque ele era o capitão de sua própria alma, mas não poderia aceitar viver sem a outra metade dela.

* * *

**N/A.:** Drabble escrita para o projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, do Fórum 6V. E foi escrita para a RebecaDua, Moony, Retty e Mah, porque já não tinha mais coragem de olhar na cara delas e prometer uma Sirem que nunca vinha. Amo esse ship! Finalmente consegui!!! \o/


	2. Desenho

**DESENHO**

**Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley  
**

* * *

Lutou, mas não pode resistir. Por noites havia imaginado como seria o rosto daquele que lhe dava atenção, o dono daquela caligrafia firme e de palavras bonitas. A cada dia que passava percebia que a imagem ficava mais vívida e que já não era mais dona de si, de sua alma, dos seus pensamentos ou dos seus sonhos.

Tudo era dele.

Tudo era dor.

Mas de alguma forma estava feliz e queria que os outros soubessem disso. Mas ao mesmo tempo essa felicidade só aumentava seu tormento, como uma dor maldita que castigava sua alma e que a condenava por tal sentimento. Então, finalmente, ela o viu quando fechou os olhos pela última vez, se entregando à escuridão da eternidade transformada em pesadelos.

Ele era muito mais do que sua imaginação fora capaz de alcançar...

E nesse momento Ginny Weasley se amaldiçoou por não saber desenhar.

* * *

**N/A.:** Drabble escrita para o projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, do Fórum 6V.


	3. Ele Ela E Nenhum dos dois

**ELE. ELA. E NENHUM DOS DOIS  
**

**Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
**

* * *

Ele era Draco.  
Ela era Ginny.  
E os dois juntos uma impossibilidade.

Ele era precipitado. Ela não.  
Ele tinha medo. Ela não.  
Eles sempre souberam que decisões apressadas perseguiriam os dois para sempre.

E ele se importava.  
Mas ela não.

E do que ele tinha medo, afinal?  
De sua família?  
Do que seus amigos iriam pensar?  
Do que teria que enfrentar?

_Não._

Draco temia precisar escolher entre o amor e seu orgulho, pois não estava preparado para abrir mão de nenhum dos dois.


	4. Sentidos

**SENTIDOS**

**Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger**

* * *

Tarde demais.

A escolha já estava feita;  
A estrada já fora trilhada;  
E nada fazia muito sentido.

Não que isso realmente fosse necessário.

Mas Draco nunca gostou do "jamais", porque nunca entendeu o sentido daquelas sílabas unidas. Ele preferia acreditar que para tudo havia uma maneira de escapar, uma nova estrada a percorrer, um novo caminho pelo qual pudesse se esgueirar, mas naquele momento essa era a única palavra apropriada.

_Jamais_ tinha se visto tão só;  
_Jamais_ imaginou que pudesse doer tanto;  
_Jamais_ pensou que era capaz de gostar de alguém assim;

E para seu desespero, _jamais_ acreditou que a felicidade pudesse escapar das suas mãos tão rápido.  
Porque ela _sempre_ escolhia a estrada mais correta.

E _ele_ era todo errado.

Foi assim, que Draco Malfoy finalmente aprendeu a entender o "jamais", pois era a palavra perfeita para definir que, em tempo algum, o sentido das suas estradas seria o mesmo.


	5. Nenhuma

**Nenhuma

* * *

**

É real. E ainda é mais bonito do que as descrições que eu tinha ouvido. As janelas do castelo são pontinhos iluminados no meio da escuridão, que se erguem rumo ao céu estrelado como se faltasse pouquinho para tocá-lo. E assim, admirada, eu me aproximo lentamente. Intencionalmente, quase como uma tortura, o pequeno barco vai cortando o espelho escuro das águas do lago.

Perto, mais perto.

Estou tão próxima que eu estendo a mão para o alto, como se fazendo isso eu pudesse sentir a aspereza das pedras.

É _mágico_. E ainda assim é mais verdadeiro do que tudo o que eu já vi. Não consigo piscar por nenhum momento. Tenho medo. E se de repente eu acordar e ver que tudo foi um sonho? E, se for um sonho, será que posso sonhar para sempre? Seria permitida tamanha alegria? Não sei, apenas fecho os olhos com bastante força e começo a contar.

"Um".

_É real._

"Dois".

_Precisa ser real._

"Três".

_Por favor, seja real!_

Abro meus olhos bem devagar, para conferir se o castelo ainda está sob o rochedo. Um sorriso, um suspiro e o alívio. Eu me sinto leve. Hogwarts está aqui para mim, meu novo lar, tão meu que posso tocar, cheirar, sentir que a magia existe em cada pedacinho. Mal consigo conter a ansiedade quando piso pela primeira vez naquelas terras por onde eu caminharei durante os próximos anos da minha vida.

Não preciso ter medo de fechar os olhos ou de contar até três, pois Hogwarts é real. Tão real que eu posso _tocar_.

Sigo a massa vestida de preto. Todos têm o mesmo tamanho que eu, o mesmo ar de assombro, a mesma ansiedade. Não conheço ninguém, mas logo percebo que muitos já têm amigos. Talvez amigos feitos para a vida inteira, irmãos. Fico me perguntando como será quando minha irmã vier e mal posso esperar para escrever uma carta contando todos os detalhes. Ela morrerá de inveja por não estar aqui.

As brincadeiras, as risadas, as lições, um mundo inteiro para descobrir, onde os limites são os sonhos que tive por todos os segundos desde que recebi a carta. Hogwarts, o lar de muitos. Gerações de bruxos sentiram o que eu sinto neste exato momento e são tantas sensações que tenho vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Decido por sorrir.

Adentro no salão, assombrosamente mágico. É enorme, lindo, brilhante, imponente, complementado por um céu encantado e cheio de estrelas, igualzinho ao que vi lá fora. Sinto vontade de chorar mais uma vez, mas prefiro sorrir de novo. Não quero manchar essa lembrança com lágrimas.

Sorrisos, apenas sorrisos. Sempre sorrisos. Hogwarts merece.

Escuto meu nome, sento em um banquinho, minhas mãos tremem e eu não sei o que esperar. Por alguns segundos tudo fica escuro. Eu sou pequena e o chapéu só pára em meus ombros magros. Eu não sei o que fazer. Devo aguardar ou é melhor falar alguma coisa? Eu não sei, só espero que ele anuncie o meu destino como tinha feito com todos antes de mim. Já tenho as minhas preferidas: Ravenclaw ou Gryffindor? Espero que Gryffindor, gosto como o nome soa.

_"Ah, Evans, há muita coisa em sua cabeça"_, eu escuto uma voz falando. Respiro fundo e fecho os olhos, mas não conto até três. Todo o barulho do salão some nesse momento. _"Muita, muita coisa aí dentro, mas onde coloco você?"_

"Eu quero ir para Gryffindor".

_"Mas onde está a sua coragem, Evans? Onde estão os desafios?"_, ele me pergunta, mas eu não sei responder.

"Eu posso ser corajosa", tento argumentar, mas ele não se convence.

_"Não está na sua essência",_ a voz me vinda do chapéu parece triste e algo dentro de mim diz que não é para ser assim. Que algo simplesmente está errado.

"Ravenclaw?", tento mais uma vez, insegura.

_"Você não se encaixa no perfil da perspicaz Rowena, nem vejo no seu coração a lealdade apreciada por Helga. Sinto tanto por isso..."_, murmura. O chapéu fala em tom de consolo, mas isso não me acalma. Tenho medo.

"Slytherin?", arrisco a minha última opção, minha voz quase sumindo.

_"Sim, uma possibilidade. Você é uma menina ambiciosa, Evans",_ comenta.

"Eu sei", concordo.

_"Mas não posso colocar você lá, pois você não pertence a esse lugar, não pertence à Hogwarts"_, anuncia. Sinto meu rosto ficando molhado e não gosto disso. Tenho medo.

"Então para onde vou?", pergunto, tentando me agarrar a alguma esperança que ainda não consigo enxergar.

_"Seu sangue não tem magia, esse não é o seu lugar, houve um engano, não posso escolher. Não consigo decidir para onde mandar você. Sinto muito, eu não consigo. Tudo o que posso fazer é decretar que volte para sua vida, Petunia, pois você não pertence a nenhuma parte deste mundo mágico"_, ele fala baixinho, destruindo os meus sonhos com apenas uma frase.

É real e é mágico, mas para mim é apenas sonho. Aquelas sempre são as últimas palavras que escuto antes de abrir os olhos, e encarar a parede do meu quarto. Silêncio. Só escuto meus pensamentos e o eco do meu sonho.

Palavras doem, machucam, mas nada é pior do que o silêncio. Por anos esperei, na esperança de que fosse um engano, que tinham me esquecido, tola demais para aceitar a cruel verdade. Olho para cama ao lado e vejo que Lily não está. Apenas ela é especial.

Um golpe. Tão real que dói em mim até hoje. O meu sonho que nunca se tornou verdadeiro, o pesadelo do qual eu nunca me livrarei, uma sombra que me persegue através da minha irmã quando ela retorna para casa, junto com o verão. Trazendo de volta a dor que me maltrata e que tento ignorar.

A mágoa, a inveja, a decepção, o rancor, o ódio, sempre reais. E eu sonhei. E eu continuarei sonhando. Não por algumas horas, ou dias, ou meses... Serão anos. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Eu sei que não adianta eu repetir, implorar, eles não vão me chamar e não tenho mais forças para tentar.

Hogwarts é tão _mágica_, que eu jamais poderei _tocar.

* * *

_

_2ª Edição do Projeto que não deve ser Nomeado do Fórum 6V._

_A fic deveria ser GEN (ou seja, sem nenhum ship) e conter um Local._

_Personagem: Petunia Dursley_

_Local: Hogwarts  
_


	6. Estante

**V Projeto que não deve ser Nomeado: **drabbles baseadas em famílias biológicas e de consideração dos personagens.

**Personagem:** Zacharias Smith  
**Tipo de família da fic:** Biológica  
**Palavras:** 100

**Estante**

Zacharias tinha quatro anos quando notou aquela estante. Ela sempre estivera ali: grande e imponente, mas sem nenhuma importância. Era alta demais para que ele visse alguma coisa, mas Zacharias era uma criança curiosa e tentou escalar.

Nunca conseguiu.  
Com o tempo, perdeu o interesse. Se não podia vencê-la, iria ignorá-la.  
Cresceu sem se importar, como se desafiasse aquele móvel.

Apenas quando recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts, e tirou uma foto por conta própria, percebeu que aquele seria o lugar perfeito para guardar a lembrança. Então, só aos dez anos, Zacharias percebeu que nunca haveria espaço para ele naquela estante.


	7. Mural

**V Projeto que não deve ser Nomeado: **drabbles baseadas em famílias biológicas e de consideração dos personagens.

**Personagem:** Zacharias Smith  
**Tipo de família da fic:** Consideração

**Palavras:** 100

****

**Mural**

Hufflepuff

Foi o que anunciou o chapéu e pensou em seus pais.  
Suspirou resignado.  
Não importava o que fizesse e o quão brilhante fosse: nunca seria o suficiente.

Seguiu o monitor e o ouviu falar sobre Hufflepuff ser uma família unida e fiel. Nesse momento nasceu o seu primeiro sorriso sarcástico, que em nada combinava com uma criança.

Então um flash quase o cegou.

Todos sorriam.

"Ei, Zach! Veremos sua cara emburrada todos os dias?"

E ele olhou para o lado e viu: centenas de fotos de alunos, nas mais diversas situações.

E ele sorriu.

Talvez houvesse espaço para ele.


	8. Fotografias

**V Projeto que não deve ser Nomeado: **drabbles baseadas em famílias biológicas e de consideração dos personagens.

**Personagem:** Teddy Remo Lupin  
**Tipo de família da fic:** biológica  
**Palavras:** 100

**Fotografias**

Só conhecia o rosto dos seus pais graças às fotos que conseguiu reunir.  
Todos diziam que ele se parecia com seu pai, mas que possuía a ousadia da mãe.

Achou engraçado sua mãe ter uma cor e um corte de cabelo diferente em cada fotografia, e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que era capaz de mudar os seus também.

Quando criança, brincava de mudar para ficar mais parecido com um dos dois e, inocente, achava divertido.

Teddy os fazia vivos em cada um de seus traços, enquanto repetia para si mesmo que não havia porque ter saudades daquilo que nunca conheceu.


	9. Harry Potter

**V Projeto que não deve ser Nomeado: **drabbles baseadas em famílias biológicas e de consideração dos personagens.

******Personagem:** Teddy Remo Lupin  
******Tipo de família da fic:** de consideração  
******Palavras:** 100

****

**Harry Potter**

****

Harry Potter lhe deu o primeiro presente de aniversário;  
E também foi quem lhe ensinou a voar em uma vassoura.

Foi Harry Potter quem contou suas histórias para dormir preferidas;  
E também quem lhe ensinou a escrever.

Harry Potter tinha cabelos escuros e revoltos;  
Que Teddy imitou durante anos, só para ficar parecido.

Foi Harry Potter que estava ao seu lado quando recebeu a carta de Hogwarts;  
E quem segurou a sua mão quando teve medo de atravessar a plataforma.

Não importava o quanto amasse Tonks e Remus.  
Harry era mais do que seu padrinho.  
Harry Potter era _seus pais_.


	10. Sozinho

**V Projeto que não deve ser Nomeado: **drabbles baseadas em famílias biológicas e de consideração dos personagens.

**Personagem:** Tom Riddle  
**Tipo de família da fic:** Biológica  
**Palavras:** 100

**Sozinho**

Tom Riddle cresceu sozinho e sem saber de onde tinha vindo.  
Cresceu acreditando que no mundo havia apenas o poder e os que eram fracos demais para merecê-lo.

Tom nunca teve um pai, de fato;  
Mas teve uma mãe que nunca conheceu;  
Ela, porém, lhe ensinou desde cedo que os fracos não mereciam o mundo.

Laços de sangue nunca significaram nada, pois Tom não conheceu a dor da perda. E esta dor ele jamais conheceria porque, no fim, isso resumia o que Tom Riddle era: uma criança perdida para sempre no escuro da solidão de sua própria e miserável existência.


	11. Redoma

**V Projeto que não deve ser Nomeado: **drabbles baseadas em famílias biológicas e de consideração dos personagens.

**Personagem:** Tom Riddle  
**Tipo de família da fic:** de consideração  
**Palavras:** 100

**Redoma**

Para alguém que viveu sozinho desde o nascimento, estar cercado por pessoas que o respeitavam e o admiravam deveria ser o bastante.

Mesmo assim, Tom nunca deixou sua sólida redoma invisível, perceptível até mesmo aos menos observadores.

Não confiar em ninguém;  
Não admirar ninguém;  
Não amar ninguém.

Tom teve sua alma retalhada e sua inocência foi esquecida em algum ponto de sua história. Nesse momento, Voldemort surgiu para se tornar o centro de uma família forjada pelo poder e pelo medo.

Dessa forma, Tom sabia que sempre haveria alguém para dar a vida por ele;  
Ainda assim, estaria inegavelmente sozinho.


End file.
